Volpina/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Gabriel: (talking on the phone while looking at a book) Yes, I'm busy. I was right in the middle of something very important. What do you want? (pauses) What?! This is unacceptable! The sample garment doesn't match at all! All you had to do was follow a pattern. Imbeciles! What am I supposed to do? The show is in three days! No, don't use him, he's completely useless. (goes to to the painting of his wife, revealing a safe behind it, into which he places the book) Call my assistant, Nathalie. She'll give you some other names. Adrien: (behind a pillar) He hides stuff behind the painting of Mom? Plagg: Ooh! I love dirty secrets (Adrien walks over with Plagg to the painting and opens it) Oh, yes! Go on, go on! Adrien: I can't do it. My dad wouldn't like me going through his stuff. Besides, I don't even know the code, and my fencing class is about to start. Plagg: You're such a party pooper. (phases through the safe door and unlocks it) Adrien: Plagg, no! Plagg: (muffled) My, my, what have we got here? A book on Tibet, an old flyer from a hotel, a load of junk, come on, where's the good stuff? (knocks the book Gabriel was looking at into Adrien's arms) I've seen this book somewhere before. But who cares? I'm famished! I need Camembert! Adrien: Why is my dad keeping this locked in a safe? (stares at a page with a picture of an ancient Chinese Hawk Moth) Hawk Moth? What's this monster doing in a book about superheroes? Plagg: Cheese! Didn't you hear me? (Adrien gasps after hearing approaching footsteps, and hides the book in his school bag and closes the picture just as Nathalie and Adrien's bodyguard enter the room.) Nathalie: Adrien? You're going to be late. (Adrien's bodyguard grunts.) Adrien: I was...looking for my homework. Silly me. (chuckles nervously) Rose: Can you believe Lila knows Prince Ali? She even flew in his private jet with him! Chloé: Why did Jagged Stone write a song about Lila when he could've written it about me? Nino: Lila knows all of the Hollywood directors. She promised she'd mention me to Steven Basielberg himself! Marinette: (rushes back to Alya's side) Lila? Alya: Yeah, she just started at our school! (points to Lila, who's on the second floor of the school with Adrien) She even gave me an exclusive interview for the Ladyblog, 'cause Ladybug saved her life once! Watch! (shows Marinette the video of Lila on her blog) Marinette: Who is this girl and what is she doing next to the love of my life?! Alya: Lila's got the most incredible life, and now she's going here. She's totally awesome! Marinette: (daydreaming) What?! Don't say that! This is super bad, what if Adrien totally falls for her?! I've never flown in a private jet; nobody's ever written a song about me; and I don't know a single person in Hollywood! Adrien will forget I even exist! (Lila guides Adrien along by the hand) Marinette: (gasping) Where are they going? Alya, we've got to stop them! Alya: You need to chill out, Marinette. My Ladyblog has the highest number of hits ever after that Lila interview! (walks away) Marinette: What's going on? I mean has this Lila girl hypnotized everyone or something? Tikki: You wouldn't be a little jealous, Marinette? Marinette: Huh! Me, jealous? No way! (runs after Lila and Adrien) Marinette: Where is she? (Adrien takes the book from his dad's safe out of his bag, and Tikki gasps and leaves Marinette's purse.) Tikki: Marinette, Adrien's book! I need to get a closer look at it. Marinette: Why are you so concerned about his book? Hide, Tikki! (Tikki flies over to a bookcase right next to Adrien.) Lila: Now we can get going on our history homework. It's so much more fun doing it together, don't you think? (notices Adrien's book and grabs it from under the other book he was using to hide it) What's that? Adrien: Uh nothing! Just stories about superheroes. Lila: (puts her hand on top of Adrien's) I love superheroes! Marinette: (gasps from behind the bookcase) It's already too late! (bumps into a book cart, pushing it by accident. Tikki watches Lila as she flips through the book turning to the page on Ladybug) Lila: Ladybug! Adrien: (sighing) She's amazing. Lila: A girl doesn't need to wear a costume to be amazing, you know. (scoots her seat closer to Adrien) Adrien: Uh, I don't know—I mean, I— Lila: So you've got a little soft spot for the bug, huh? Adrien: Me? Oh, no! Not at all! (The book cart moves closer to them, but is unnoticed.) Lila: You know I actually happen to be very close friends with Ladybug. (Adrien and Marinette both gasp.) Adrien: Really?! Lila: We can chat about it if you want. Not here though. Why don't we meet at the park after school and I'll tell you everything. (Marinette accidentally slams the cart into the wall, causing Adrien and Lila to stand up in surprise. Marinette has hidden under their table.) Adrien: (gets an alert from his phone) I gotta go! I've got a lesson in 58 seconds. (Lila causes Adrien to drop his bag on the floor) Lila: So, the park? (pushes the superhero book on the floor away from Adrien's bag with her foot) Adrien: Uh sure! (runs out) Lila: (picks up the book) A vixen superheroine? Hmm, interesting... (leaves the library) Tikki: Marinette! Marinette: I know. I gotta talk to Adrien before he meets up with Lila in the park. He needs to know that she's a total thief. Tikki: No! You can't say anything to Adrien yet. I need a chance to check out the book first. If it's the one I think it is we have to get our hands on it! Marinette: I don't get it? Exactly why would we need it? Tikki: I'll explain to you once I know for sure. Please, we mustn't let Lila out of our sight! Lila: (in the video) Ladybug and me, we're like this! (crosses her fingers together) Marinette: Liar! Tikki: There! She's coming out! (Lila exits a jewelry store.) Tikki: We're too far away. (Marinette uses the zoom on her phone to get a closer look at Lila, who is putting on a necklace with a fox tail charm. Lila pulls out the book, but then quickly hides it when Adrien approaches) Lila: Oh hi! Marinette: (sees Adrien) Oh no! He's already here! Adrien: Hey! (Lila throws the book in the trash behind her) Marinette: She dumped the book in the trash bin! What a brat! Tikki: I'll get it– Marinette: No Tikki! Tikki: I have to get that book! You take care of Adrien. (flies to the trash canister) Marinette: Tikki! (runs after her hiding behind the trash canister) (Tikki struggles to get the book out of the trash.) Adrien: So you do know Ladybug, for real? Tikki: (carrying the book) This is the book Marinette! (Marinette grabs the book) Lila: Not only did Ladybug save my life, we've become very close friends because we have something very special in common- it's what I wanted to tell you about. I'm the descendant of a vixen superheroine myself, Volpina. Adrien: Volpina? Marinette: Volpina? Adrien: Wait a minute! I think I read about her in my book. Lila: (stopping him from grabbing the book) Of course she's in your book. She's one of the most important superheroes. More powerful and more celebrated than Ladybug. (Marinette is angered by the comment) Between you and me Ladybug doesn't even make the top ten. (Marinette bites down on the book) My grandma gave me this necklace. Tikki: Wow she's good. Really good (Marinette runs just out of the park) Marinette: You've got your book. I can't lose Adrien. Time to transform! Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.) Adrien: (holding Lila's necklace) Are you telling me this is a Miraculous?! (Ladybug lands in front of them) Ladybug: (sarcastically) Well hey Lila! How's it gong? Long time no see. I saw your interview on the Ladyblog, awesome job. (puts her foot on the bench between Lila and Adrien, and leans closer to Lila) Oh sure! I remember our instant connection when I saved your life and we've been really good friends ever since! Practically BFF's! Uh actually, when did I save your life again, Lila? I don't recall. Oh yes! Of course, now I remember. Never! And we're not friends either! (to Adrien) Miss Show-Off here was trying to impress you and everyone around her. Adrien: (to Lila, who is crying) So I guess you aren't the descendant of a superhero either? Ladybug: She's more like a super liar. Lila: How dare you?! Adrien: Wait! Lila! (Lila runs away) Hey, what was that all about? Uh, I mean, weren't you kinda harsh with her? Ladybug: I...I don't put up with lies, especially when they're about me. (yo-yos away) Adrien: (confused) What is with you, Ladybug? Ladybug: I may have gone a bit overboard there, but at least I'm not dealing with her anymore. (grasps her yo-yo and leaves)'’ '''Lila:' My chances with Adrien, gone! I hate you, Ladybug! (throws her bag at the poster)'’ '''Hawk Moth:' (his window opens) Ah...jealousy, deceit, and the desire to be a superhero. This young lady is my perfect prey. (turns butterfly into akuma) Fly, my evil little one, and akumatize her! (The akuma lands on Lila's fox tail necklace.) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Volpina, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power of illusion, from now on, your lies will come to life. Gain Ladybug and Cat Noir's trust and convince them you're a real superhero, then betray them and bring me their Miraculous. Lila: It would be my pleasure, Hawk Moth. (transforms into Volpina and uses her new power to change the poster of Ladybug into one of Volpina and Adrien) Sequence Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.) (Ladybug just arrives home when she also sees the meteor.) Ladybug: Code Red! (Ladybug yo-yos towards the meteor, but is surprised by Volpina, who flies under the meteor and catches it before it hits the Louvre pyramid. She hurls it back into the sky, where it vanishes as it hits a pigeon. Volpina flies down onto a building, but is revealed to be an illusion when the real Volpina swats her away. Volpina then addresses the Parisians below.) Volpina: I am Volpina, the only superhero Paris needs! (Citizens chant her name) Ladybug: (standing on a nearby roof) Volpina? Cat Noir: (lands next to Ladybug) Looks like we have a new partner. Ladybug: Don't you think it's weird, this superhero just appearing out of nowhere. Cat Noir: Well, at least she got the job done. If she hadn't been here— Ladybug: (defensively) I could have easily stopped that meteorite myself. Cat Noir: Hey! Relax! I'm just saying she seems seriously awesome. (Volpina lands in front of them) Volpina: Hey guys! Glad you dropped in, I need a hand. Come on! (Volpina flies off with Ladybug and Cat Noir following behind her. They all land on a nearby roof.) Cat Noir: I can't believe it! It's Hawk Moth in the flesh! (Hawk Moth's figure is on a roof across from them) Ladybug: He never shows up! Something big is going on. Really big! Volpina: We can take him down, but it's gonna take all three of us. We better make the most of our individual talents. Cat Noir: You can count on us. Volpina: Very nice to meet you by the way Cat Noir! Cool outfit. Cat Noir: (Scratching the back of his head) Why thanks! You too, Volpina. (Ladybug gags) Ladybug: First the meteorite, now Hawk Moth appearing both on the same day. Don't you think that's a little bit unusual? Volpina: Why would you say that? Ladybug: (annoyed) I was asking Cat Noir. Cat Noir: I'm finding you unusual today, My Lady. Everything okay? Ladybug: I'm fine, just fine. (to Volpina) Say Volpina, what's your Miraculous? Volpina: My necklace. Ladybug: What power does it give you? Volpina: The power of flight and super strength. (Hawk Moth disappears) Volpina: He's getting away! (they all chase after him until he stops again) Volpina: Ladybug, go to his left, Cat Noir, you take the right and I'll come from behind. Ladybug: No! I...I take the right, Cat Noir goes from behind and you... take the left. Volpina: (laughing) Fine. Makes no difference to me. Ladybug: Good. (Volpina flies off) Cat Noir: Can you chill out a little? She's one of us. (Cat Noir jumps off. Ladybug scoffs before heading towards Hawk Moth) Volpina: (Watches Cat Noir running on rooftops) He's running right into my trap. (Meanwhile, Cat Noir thinks he has Hawk Moth, but he has vanished again) Cat Noir: Where did he go? (Hawk Moth appears on a different roof) Cat Noir: I'll take him! (Cat Noir continues to chase after the vanishing Hawk Moth. Back to Volpina who goes after Ladybug) Volpina: Good! Now for the other one. Ladybug: Where did he go? (Her foot catches in one of Volpina's traps and when she tries to move, bombs aim at her. Volpina appears.) Volpina: I wouldn't move an inch if I were you. (Ladybug gasps) Don't worry Ladybug, I don't wanna be your friend. At least now you won't be able to say we don't know each other. (Volpina laughs) Ladybug: Lila?! Volpina: You will call me Volpina! Ladybug: You're not a superhero. You're another one of Hawk Moth's akumatized victims! Volpina: Everyone thinks I'm a superhero, including Cat Noir. So you won't be able to call me a liar anymore 'cause everyone will think you're the liar. (Hawk Moth speaks to Volpina) Hawk Moth: Take Ladybug's Miraculous. Her earrings, now! Volpina: (To Ladybug) Before I get rid of you, you are going to give me your Miraculous. Ladybug: Never! Volpina: Do you really think you've got a choice, Ladybug? You'll give me your Miraculous or the building goes down! (Volpina points to a nearby building) Ladybug: You wouldn't do that! (Volpina blows into her flute and sends the building down) Ladybug: Stop! (She reaches for her earrings) (The crumbling building hits a pigeon and then vanishes, showing that it was never falling) Ladybug: It's an illusion! Just like the meteorite! Just like Hawk Moth! That's your power Volpina, isn't it?! Illusion, lies. Of course! (Ladybug throws her yo-yo at all the bombs and Volpina and everything vanishes) Ladybug: Of course! (She phones Cat Noir) Is Volpina with you, Cat Noir? Cat Noir: (Through phone) No! And I can't find Hawk Moth either. Ladybug: Forget it. He was never there in the first place. Cat Noir: What do you mean? But we saw him. Ladybug: (On Cat Noir's staff) That's Volpina's power. She creates illusions. The Hawk Moth we saw wasn't real. Cat Noir: What are you trying to say? Ladybug: She's not a real superhero. She was akumatized by Hawk Moth! Cat Noir: I don't get it? Why did he do it? Ladybug: I think it's partly my fault. I ruined her chances with a guy she likes. Cat Noir: Lila? Ladybug: I'm sure she's going to his house. I'll send you the address. Meet me there! Cat Noir: You got it! (He hangs up) I think I know the way already. Plagg: Wouldn't Cat Noir be more useful in this situation? Adrien: If Volpina's got a thing for me, I can make her see sense without Cat Noir. Maybe then she'll listen. Plagg: You really think you can take down Volpina without your super powers? Without me? Adrien: (sees Volpina) Hide Plagg, she's coming! (Plagg goes in his jacket) Volpina: Adrien! Adrien: Hey! Who are you? Volpina: Do you remember this necklace? I didn't know how to tell you the truth, but at least this way you can see for yourself that I'm not lying. I am a superhero. Adrien: Lila! Volpina: You can call me Volpina. I'm sorry about the scene in the park earlier today. Ladybug's jealous because she's not as powerful as me. Ladybug: (hanging outside of Adrien's window) You'll see Ladybug isn't just a figment of your imagination, Volpina. (Ladybug calls Cat Noir, but he doesn't answer) Ladybug: What is he doing? No time to hang around and wait any longer. (Ladybug swings into Adrien's room) Volpina: See what I mean! She's jealous of me, of you, of us, but this time you aren't going to ruin our date Ladybug. Adrien: Mm excuse me, but it wasn't really quite a date, per say. (Volpina turns to him angrily) I mean- what I meant was it could've become one right? No need to get bent out of shape! Ladybug: (to Adrien) Excuse us, but I need to have a chat with super liar. (to Volpina) You! Stop thinking your illusions are reality! (Adrien runs into the bathroom, and shuts the door.) Plagg: So, was I right or was I right? Adrien: Come on? Claws out! (Meanwhile Ladybug and Volpina are fighting in Adrien's room.) Cat Noir: (has landed in the open window) Sorry I'm late. I had some trouble... (jumps into the room) ...finding the place. (Volpina uses her flute to make a bunch of other Volpinas to hide in. Ladybug swats them away.) Cat Noir: Illusions! (At that moment, Volpina is seen outside, leaping away with a captive Adrien.) Ladybug: Cat Noir! She's taken Adrien! Cat Noir: That's an illusion, too! Ladybug: How are you so sure?! Cat Noir: Uh...my..um...feline sixth sense. It's legendary! Oh... (Ladybug goes over to the bathroom and finds it empty.) Ladybug: Really? You don't say! Adrien's gone! (leaps out the window) Cat Noir: I'm not even gonna try to get out of this. (Volpina laughs evilly as Cat Noir and Ladybug climb up the tower.) Volpina: Give me your Miraculous now or I will! (swings "Adrien" around) Ladybug: I thought you loved him! Volpina: Not as much as seeing you two defeated! (to "Adrien") No hard feelings, right? Cat Noir: You're bluffing. It's another illusion. Volpina: You wanna bet on that? (releases one finger at a time on her grip on "Adrien") Ladybug: No! (reaches for her earrings) Cat Noir: Don't do it, Ladybug! (throws his baton at Volpina and "Adrien") Ladybug: No! (The illusion of Adrien vanishes, and Volpina along with it.) Ladybug: (spots the real Volpina) There she is! (They all climb to the top of the tower and Volpina plays her flute to create more illusions of herself.) Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A chocolate popsicle appears) Huh? (she opens it and the bright inner wrapper makes her squint) I've got an idea to take down Volpina! Cat Noir: With a chocolate popsicle? Ladybug: Trust me. Get ready. Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (Ladybug uses the shiny wrapper to blind the real Volpina, and Cat Noir uses Cataclysm to make a cage around her with the tower's metal.) Ladybug: Trapped! Like a fox! (grabs Volpina's necklace) Your days are over, akuma! (breaks the necklace, releasing the akuma) Time to de-evilize! (captures the akuma in her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the white butterfly) Bye, bye little butterfly. (throws the ice cream in the air) Miraculous Ladybug! (The Miraculous wave puts everything back to normal, including Lila) Lila? Lila: Ladybug? Ladybug: I...totally overreacted and...never should've spoken to you like that. I'm sorry. Lila: Forget it, Ladybug; you were right. We'll never be friends. (picks up her necklace and walks away) Cat Noir: Ouch... Hawk Moth: She's still angry. You're not done with Volpina yet, Ladybug. You haven't seen the last of her. Ladybug: There's one problem we still have to solve. Where's Adrien? Cat Noir: Uh...everything's been put back to normal, right? So he must be safely back at home. Ladybug: I should check to make sure! Cat Noir: Uh... No, don't worry about it! I'll go! You're about to change back. (Ladybug's earrings beep) Ladybug: So are you. (Cat Noir's ring beeps) No arguing. I'll take care of it. (jumps off the tower) Cat Noir: Ugh! That stubbornness... It's so...so... (fondly) ...irresistible. (leaps off to follow Ladybug) (Ladybug walks, then runs, over to the bathroom door.) Ladybug: Adrien? (Cat Noir is in a panic) Are you there? (slides open the bathroom door) Can I come in? (Cat Noir turns on the shower) Ladybug: (hears the shower, quickly slides the door shut again, and jumps back) This is...Ladybug. Is everything okay? Cat Noir: Uh...yeah, yeah. I had to grab a shower after all this excitement. (leans with his ear up to the door) Ladybug: Uh....oh...yeah...sure. I'm sorry. I'll be off then, huh. Cat Noir: Thank you! (They both lean their heads against either side of the door, mirroring each other. Ladybug yo-yos out through the window. Cat Noir opens the door and walks out, sadly staring out the window.) Marinette: (to Tikki) This book could've been my connection to Adrien without my Ladybug mask for once, but I get that I'm not gonna be returning it to him. Tikki: I'm really sorry Marinette, but its information is invaluable. Marinette: Information? But it's all written in code. Tikki: I know someone who's been looking for this for a long time. He knows how to decipher the codes. Marinette: So what exactly is so special about this book? Tikki: It contains all the secrets of the Miraculous powers. It's sacred and extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. He needs it back. Marinette: I don't get it, Tikki. Just tell me what's going on. Please, who is he? Tikki: The Great Guardian. And I think the time has come for you to finally meet him. Adrien: Did you take my father's book, Plagg? Plagg: (mouth stuffed with cheese) Of course not! Adrien: If he finds out it's missing, I'll have something worse than Hawk Moth to deal with. (Marinette and Tikki enter the room.) Master Fu: Hello, Ladybug. (The door closes behind Marinette on its own.) es:Volpina/Transcripción pl:Lisica/Transkrypt Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts